Fall in my arms again
by fixusi
Summary: Happily ever after is too much to ask when you talk about Winchesters. When the ground ends and the cave starts, nothing good can happen. And it isn't even sure if they can make it alive. Hurt!Sam, hurtProtective!Dean. Warnings inside. Oneshot.


**AN: So I was thinking like, 'hey, our boys travel across the USA like every day. How come they never happen to run into an earthquake or else natural disaster?' Needless to say that that's the way this fic was born. :D**

**AN#2: I don't write too hurt. Usually a concussion or something, but this one has a little bit more hurt in it. I have proper warnings below this text, though, so no worries:D **

**Set: Season seven  
Warnings: hurt!Sam. a few bad words. FIC SPOILER: Character death.  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Sad, isn't it?  
**

* * *

_Never rest in town_  
_Fall in my arms again_  
_Full moon on a rotten night_  
_Eighteen and a wind came by_  
_Not a soul around_  
_Fall in my arms again_

Sam grinned in pain, gritting his teeth not to cry out. He couldn't feel his toes, which was everything else but good. And plus that, everything else hurt. His whole leg felt like it was on fire and his arms couldn't hold him up anymore. Hot, blinding wave of pain hit him to the rhythm of his heartbeats.

Dean laid unconscious next to him, pool of blood appearing underneath his head. "D'n..." Sam managed to mumble, but it was hardly a whisper. Earth under them started to sway again. Younger hunter let his eyes fall shut for a moment as new wave of pain climbed up his leg and rocked his body. This time he couldn't help a cry.

_Dean, wake up, _he prayed in his mind. But Sam knew Dean wouldn't.

**Couple of hours ago**

Forest was dark and sky cloudy. Stars didn't shine through all the clouds, but Winchesters managed just fine without them. Of course stars and the moon would give them some light, but they had their flashlights and that was enough. John had taught them to survive with little.

Dean was shivering. His leather jacket wasn't too warm when winter started to come, but he didn't have anything else, either. Sam had told him to take a warm hoodie under the jacket, but no, Dean was stubborn and said he would manage without it.

"It's pretty creepy out here. All those leafless trees are like from an old horror movie", Sam laughed and looked around a little bit. Dean was walking beside him, holding the shotgun.

"A little bit, yeah. How about our ghostie ? You see any weird caves he could be buried in?"  
"No. Not yet, at least. I think it's another mile or so, near the river."  
"You're such a geek. I didn't even know there's a river in here."

Sam laughed. "Somebody's gotta be the smart one, Dean."

Dean snorted. "You can't outsmart me. I'm older."  
"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
"I'm older and more experienced, so I'm way smarter than you, Sammy-boy."

Sam huffed smiling a little bit. Dean was cheerful for once, and even though it wasn't too rare Sam always liked to see Dean smiling and making lame jokes only he thought were funny.

As they kept walking forward, Sam started to think about the case. Why there was always a stupid, reckless teen causing problems to himself? There had been a kid named Michael. He had gone jogging in the forest, found a nice little cave and went in. When is curiosity ever good ? Exactly. Well, Michael was surprised by something and he died. That something had been a ghost of a dead miner. After a good research Sam had found out that the body they needed was in that cave.

And there they were, walking towards the dark pit that a sick ghost called home. Exciting.

Dean was talking, Sam realized. He hoped it wasn't something important because he had no idea what he was talking about.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked with a little grin. Sam looked confused but managed to hide it.  
"Pretty much the same", he mumbled sounding unsure and looked at Dean, question on his face.  
"My god, who are you? Sam would never agree with me in that", Dean said laughing. "You really think that bacon hamburger beats shaky-salads ten-one?"

Sam grinned. "Sometimes."

Dean whistled. "I couldn't agree more. How far are we?"  
"Not far. I think I can hear the river, you?"

Dean started to listen. Through the quiet birdsong he could hear water. It sounded like a peaceful little stream flooding through a dark forest. Well, it was a little stream flooding through a dark forest.

"We shouldn't go near the water. Riverbank can fail easily, and the water is freezing", Sam informed his big brother and looked around to see if there was any caves. He spotted one farther ahead. It had a big, dark entrance, and it looked so threatening that no sane human would go in.

"I told you we're close. It's right there, you see?"

Dean nodded and turned around like to make sure there was nothing behind them. Then they kept going until they were standing by the dark cave. Sam looked around with the flashlight, making sure there was nothing in the darkness before they stepped in. There was a long tunnel they started to follow, Sam first with his flashlight and Dean just behind him, holding the shotgun in his tight grip.

* * *

After a little while Sam stopped. "Woah. You felt that?" He placed his hand on the earthy wall.

Dean shook his head. The one meter wide tunnel left them just a little room to move, so Sam couldn't exactly turn and look at Dean, so he opened his mouth. "No. What was it?"

Sam was quiet for a moment, moving his hand on the wall a little. "It was like.. these walls were moving."

Dean snorted. "I know you have the thing for small, dark places, but nothing happened, Sammy. These walls are thick."

"It's not that, Dean", Sam said sounding frustrated. "I felt it. I know the difference between my imagination and reality, could you believe me?"

Dean looked up where Sam had pointed the flashlight. There was nothing but rocks and wood keeping the earth above them in place. The tunnel they were slanted downwards so every step they took they went a little bit farther into the earth. But Dean knew the mine wouldn't crash down on them, it was the first thing they checked before they left the motel and went to the pit black forest.

"It stopped", Sam muttered and nodded. "Lets keep moving. I want to burn that body and kill the ghost."  
"You don't think I don't?" Dean grinned. "But yeah, moving sounds good."

So they kept walking a little bit more, when Sam stopped again.

"What now?"  
"I felt it. Come on, you had to feel it. Walls- they are shaking."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and placed it on the wall. Dean tried to feel something. "I can't- woah!"

He quickly took his hand away when he really felt the wall shifting. Little rock fell from the ceiling. "I think there is going to be an earthquake", Sam breathed. "I mean, they taught it in school. The signs, sort of."

Dean looked shocked. "What? We have to get out of here. Fast."  
"What about the body? It will bury under the rocks and we'll never be able to find it again!"  
"Sam, come on, you know we _have to _go. If it's really an earthquake we're already in danger. It's like two miles back to the fresh air from here, we walked a damn long time."

Sam nodded. "I know, I know.. let's just hope that-"

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Rocks were falling from the ceiling on them, and Sam quickly pointed the light up. Ceiling was starting to collapse.

"We have to go!" Dean yelled over the noise of falling rocks and wood. It was so noisy it made Sam's ears hurt. Earth was moving underneath them. All of a sudden Sam felt like he could suffocate right there and then. He couldn't breathe, it was too similar to cage, black and small and smell of death-

He snapped out of his shock when Dean grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Sam! Move your ass!"

Sam blinked once and started to run behind his brother. Moving ground was hard to run on, but they managed to get forward. He covered his head with his hands, trying to dodge the biggest rocks. Dean cried out, but Sam couldn't see what had happened.

"Dean!" He yelled, somehow he just needed to know that Dean was alright.  
"I'm right here, just follow me!" Dean shouted back.

They kept running. Dean fell and hit the ground with a thump. "Dean, gosh", Sam mumbled as he quickly pulled Dean up.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine", Dean said as he started to follow the tunnel again. Rocks were falling, big and huge rocks. Sam tried his best, he really did. But when he finally arrived to the larger part of the tunnel he felt something heavy and big hit his back. With a cry he fell to the ground, and a burning pain shot up his right leg.

Sam screamed in agony as he felt his leg rip open under the massive rock. He felt blood flowing down to the ground. Suddenly he couldn't feel his toes, it was like he had no toes anymore.

"Sammy!"

And then Dean was next to him. Other side of his face was covered with blood, and there was coming more from the big, open wound on the top of his head.

"Sammy, no, no, stay awake buddy, alright? I'm going to move that off of you and you're going to be free and up and going again-"

more rocks. Dean jumped forward so he protected Sam with his body. Not so big stones and rocks and pieces of wood fell on top of him. After the wave was gone he stood up again and quickly eyed Sam's leg. It was smashed.

"Fuck", Dean muttered and fell on his knees. World started to spin around him; he wasn't superhero either. Blood loss was starting to take place. "I can't move that. It's way too big and your leg is a mess, I would just worsen it", he said quickly, not wanting to show his dizziness to his little brother.

"I am going to call, umm, I'm going to call mr. Fizzle, no, Garth I mean-" _What the hell am I talking? Keep it together, Sam is bleeding out in front of you, keep. it. together. _"-and he's going to get us some help, you hear me?"

Earth started to move again, causing the rock to shake a little bit. Sam cried out as the hot, blinding pain hit him again. He wanted to ask Dean to shoot him, put him out of his misery. But some weird little twinkle inside him told him to stay quiet. Talking would have been out of options anyways.

"Sammy! You hold on in there, you are going to be fine, you hear me?"

Sam shut his eyes for a moment. He felt blood rushing out of his leg, and every time his heart beat a new wave of pain hit him. Sam opened his eyes to cry out but no sound came out. He could smell his own blood and that made him sick.

Dean pulled out his cell and started to dial Garth's number.

Sam heard Dean talking, but was too out of it to hear what. Dean was yelling. Rocks were falling. Ground was shaking. It was so noisy that it made his ears rang.

And suddenly it was death quiet. Only thing he could hear was Dean's steady breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the cave.

"D-De'n?"

It was nearly a whisper. Carefully he turned his head to the direction his older brother had been a second ago. And still was. Dean was laying on the ground on his side, cell-phone open in hand. His eyes were glassy as he looked at Sam. There was a pool of blood underneath his head.

"I tried, Sammy", Dean whispered and a single tear fell from his eye. "I'm so sorry."

Dean shut his eyes and looked so miserable Sam wanted to die. Pain was still overwhelming, but somehow Dean's voice made everything more bearable.

"Don't be."

Dean opened his glassy eyes again and smiled just a little bit. His face was covered with dirt. Silence fell on them. Ground was still. Walls were still. As if they were waiting for something important to happen.

"D'n..." Sam managed to mumble, but it was hardly a whisper now. Earth under them started to sway again. Younger hunter let his eyes fall shut for a moment as new wave of pain climbed up his leg and rocked his body. That time he couldn't help a cry. And that time Dean didn't react.

Sam watched his older brother in terror. His chest didn't rise anymore.

_Dean, wake up, _he prayed in his mind. But Sam knew Dean wouldn't.

"Dean", Sam forced himself to say. "No.."

Sam shut his eyes tightly and turned his head back up. Tear rolled down his cheek, and the pain he felt inside was worse than what he felt physically. He was alone. Truly alone. And it killed him inside.

Sam opened his eyes, hoping to see stars. He wanted to see stars. He wanted to spend the little what was left of his short life seeing stars. Because he would see them and remember all the times he sat on Impala with Dean, just drinking beer in silence and watching the sky.

All the happy times.

But as he opened his eyes, he only saw a dark ceiling. No stars. No moon. No nothing. Just darkness.

And not long time after Sam felt his eyelids grow heavy. He just simply let go, and the darkness took over him. Then nothing hurt anymore.


End file.
